Pink-Problem
by Floods of Tears
Summary: Dingin, killer dan misterius adalah cara menggambarkan Madara sebagai guru yang dikenal para muridnya. Walau begitu ia tetap melakukan tugas sebagai guru pada umumnya dengan profesional. Karena ia hanya menunjukan sifat aslinya kepada orang terdekatnya, dan juga kepada seorang murid bermasalah yang justru membutuhkannya sebagai sosok Madara Uchiha. (Bad Summary


Madara Uchiha, atau muridnya sering memanggilnya Madara Sensei kini berjalan pada koridor sekolah SMA Konoha yang sudah nampak sepi setelah bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Kumpulan kertas catatan pada buku dan perangkat notebook kecil diapit oleh tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana panjang hitam miliknya.

Guru Matematika yang usianya baru masuk kepala 30 itu selalu ketika mengajar menggunakan outfit yang rapih. Misalnya saja hari ini, kemeja biru dongker dipadu dengan dasi putih melingkar di kerah kemeja. Kemudian dipermanis lagi oleh blazer sewarna celananya yang sedikit menutup kemeja. Rambut panjangnya tak ada rencana untuk dipangkas, ia lebih memilih menguncirnya dengan ponytail.

Terlihat saat ini Madara lebih mirip seperti ingin pergi menuju pesta daripada untuk mengajar di sekolah. Namun ia masa bodoh saja dengan anggapan itu, sifat perfeksionisnya tak bisa diganggu lagi untuk masalah penampilan.

Kelas yang harus ia ajar kali ini sudah ada didepannya. Tangan kanannya membuka gagang pintu dan mendorong daun pintu kearah dalam.

Pluk!

Madara merasakan sesuatu menimpa kepalanya.

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis ada di bawah kakinya. Tanpa ia pikir lebih panjang lagi bahwa yang menjadi penyebabnya ada dibawah karena ada yang iseng menaruhnya diatas pintu. Tak lama kemudian ada gelak tawa menggelegar dikelas.

"Lihat, walau diisengi Madara Sensei tetap seperti tembok wajahnya!"

Suara cempreng yang sudah tak asing ditelinganya berkomentar sambil berdiri dari kursi menunjuk Madara, para murid yang lain ikut tertawa karena provokasinya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan murid perempuan yang ia tahu adalah memang biang setiap masalah tak Madara tanggapi.

Madara berjalan menuju meja guru dan menaruh semua peralatan mengajarnya disana. Wajahnya menengok kearah para murid yang malah mengobrol ketika ia sudah ada dikelas, tak menunjukan kesopanan yang seharusnya ditunjukan murid kepada guru.

"Hari ini aku akan memberi soal Quiz. Siapkan kertas dan alat tulis kalian." Ucap Madara, berhasil membuat kegaduhan menjadi sepi seketika karena suara baritonnya.

"Quiz..?"

"Bukannya kemarin sudah ya?"

"Maaf Sensei, bukankah minggu kemarin Sensei sudah mengadakan Quiz?"

Madara menengok kearah murid laki-laki yang posisinya ada didepan. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa ada Quiz lagi, Sensei?"  
Murid lainnya protes.

"Kali ini adalah Quiz Trigonometri."

Sontak seisi kelas heboh, karena Madara belum sama sekali menjelaskan materi Trigonometri sebelumnya.

"Tapi Sensei- Kami belum diajarkan materi tersebut oleh Sensei!"

"Begitukah?" Jawab Madara singkat.

Madara mengambil sebuah spidol dari saku blazernya dan berjalan menuju papan tulis.

"Silahkan komplain kepada Haruno-san. Dia sudah paham dengan materi Trigonometri."

Madara berbalik arah dan menulis soal yang akan menjadi Quiz para murid di papan. Obrolan dan bisik-bisik dibelakang yang tak dapat ia lihat secara langsung membuat bibirnya sedikit melengkung keatas untuk senyum.

Sementara Haruno-san yang ia maksud adalah Sakura Haruno, murid perempuan yang sering berbuat onar, apalagi ketika ada jam kelasnya. Dengan ciri khas rambut merah muda yang mencolok, menjadikan Madara tak lupa dengan namanya. Sering kali ia lupa dengan nama muridnya karena padatnya jadwal mengajarnya, akan kecuali untuk Sakura Haruno.

Saat ini Sakura sudah banyak dikerubungi murid perempuan yang menggeser mejanya untuk dekat dengan Sakura. Glare kesal tergambar diwajahnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Madara Sensei brengsek!"

* * *

.

**Disclaimer.**

Masashi Kishimoto

Dingin, killer dan misterius adalah cara menggambarkan Madara sebagai guru yang dikenal para muridnya. Walau begitu ia tetap melakukan tugas sebagai guru pada umumnya dengan profesional. Karena ia hanya menunjukan sifat aslinya kepada orang terdekatnya, dan juga kepada seorang murid bermasalah yang justru membutuhkannya sebagai sosok Madara Uchiha.

(Bad Summary)

Rate: T, T+

Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, Drama and many more.

**Warn**: OOC, Typo, EYD ancur, Bahasa baku campur bahasa jaksel(?) dan bahasa sehari-hari/tidak baku.

.

* * *

Suara cangkir bergesekan dengan sendok terdengar sayup dari dapur. Tak lama memunculkan seorang Madara yang kini sudah berpakaian santai membawa cangkir berisi kopi yang baru ia seduh didapur. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tengah, disana ada notebooknya yang dalam kondisi menyala dengan beberapa kertas ada disamping notebook.

Cangkirnya ia taruh, kemudian mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin di sofa, tak lama lagi ia akan menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam mengoreksi jawaban Quiz muridnya yang ia beri hari ini, meski ia tahu hasilnya pasti rata-rata dibawah nilai standar.

Ia mengambil salah satu kertas dan mulai mengoreksi jawaban dari salah satu muridnya.

"Okazaki, 40."

Setelah cukup lama untuk mengecek dan memberi nilai pada kertas jawaban, Madara mengetik di notebooknya yang dimana layarnya menampilkan tabel yang akan diisi oleh nilai para murid.

Tok tok tok!

Suara ketukan membuat Madara menggulirkan matanya kearah pintu, namun setelahnya ia kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya kembali.

Tok tok tok!

"Sensei, aku tahu kau sedang ada disana. Ini aku Sakura!"

"Masuk. Tak kukunci." Balas Madara.

Pintu terbuka, murid perempuan yang ia hafal akan berkunjung ke apartemennya menampakan diri sambil tersenyum. Tanpa permisi duduk disebelah Madara dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah layar notebook seperti tak punya dosa.

"Kepalamu menghalangi layar." Komentar Madara merasa terganggu.

Bagaimana tidak. Kepala pink muridnya itu menutupi sebagian layar dan membuatnya tak leluasa melihat tabel yang akan diisinya pada notebook.

Kesal, pasti ada. Tapi untuk Sakura, Madara sebisa mungkin tak menunjukan nada marah pada muridnya ini.

"Hmm?" Sakura menengok kearah Madara.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada meledek.

"..."

Madara memilih diam.

Walau begitu kegiatannya tak terganggu, kertas yang telah dinilai namun belum di input ke notebook ia pisahkan. Karena ada pengganggu maka Madara merubah rencana dengan mengoreksinya dahulu kemudian baru ia input.

Melihat Madara yang tak menanggapi, Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dari notebook. Akan tetapi sekarang ia lebih berani kepada Madara dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan kanan Madara.

"Sensei."

"..."

"Sensei!".

"Madara Senseeeeei!"

"Hn?" Jawab Madara.

"Aku kesal tau!" Kata Sakura.

"Kenapa saat Quiz kau membawa namaku segala!"

"Kemarin sudah kuajarkan langsung kepadamu." Balas Madara.

"Iya aku tahu sih.. Tapi yang lain malah mencontek padaku karena mereka belum tahu materinya!"

Madara tak menjawabnya. Kegiatannya mengoreksi kertas Quiz masih membuatnya fokus, hingga ada satu kertas yang diambil tangan membuatnya diam sesaat.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Apa?" Sakura menyahut.

Awalnya ia bingung kenapa Madara memanggil nama panjangnya, hingga ia sadar saat ini guru-nya memegang kertas Quiz-nya.

Sakura memerhatikan bagaimana Madara mengoreksi dan memberi tanda pada jawaban yang salah. Senyuman pada bibirnya tak luntur karena percaya diri bahwa hasilnya jawabannya akan lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya.

"90—

"Yeaaay!" Seru Sakura.

"—menjadi 80, karena kurang ajar dengan guru."

"EH?"

"Dan membuat kegaduhan dikelas. Nilai akhir 65." Simpul Madara memberi nilai pada kertas Quiz.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sensei!"

Madara sedikit menoleh. "Pelajaran untukmu."

"Pela—sialan! Aku benci Sensei!" Teriak Sakura.

Slap!

Sakura menampar wajah Madara, hingga wajah sang guru menoleh kearah berlawanan. Kegiatan tangannya berhenti dan membeku karena merasakan nyeri pada pipinya.

"Semuanya sama saja!"

Pria yang terkenal dengan sifat kalem dan dingin itu tetap diam, seperti bukan dirinya. Ketika ada murid yang memiliki masalah dengannya makan habislah murid itu didepan Madara.

Bukan perlakuan fisik yang akan diterima, lebih kearah sisi psikologis dimana Madara akan menyulitkan murid itu dalam belajar. Namun pernah sekali ketika kesabaran Madara sudah tak terbendung, terakhir kali juga dalam benak siapapun mereka tak akan mencoba mencari masalah dengan Madara.

Kabar yang terdengar juga bahwa murid yang membuat Madara marah besar berakhir di rumah sakit dengan luka patah lengan dan tulang dagu bergeser.

Karirnya sebagai guru mestinya sudah berakhir kala itu, namun reputasi sebagai guru terbaik di sekolah juga membuat kepala sekolah tak bisa mengeluarkan Madara begitu saja.

Akhirnya Madara diberi peringatan terakhir untuk tak mengulanginya. Madara pun setuju dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi lebih lembut kepada murid.

"Aku benci Sensei!"

Tap!

Kali ini tangan Sakura berhasil Madara tangkap sebelum kembali mendarat di wajah.

Kegiatannya mengoreksi berhenti total dan seluruh perhatiannya kini kepada Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Madara.

"Aku mengira lari dari masalah dengan belajar bersama Sensei tiap malam dapat melupakan semuanya.." Kata Sakura yang diakhir kalimat ia rendahkan suaranya.

"Mereka berdua hanya mementingkan diri dan melupakan aku!"

Madara paham arah pembicaraan Sakura, segera matanya bergulir melihat Sakura. "Ceritakan kejadian terbarunya."

"Mereka.. Mereka berencana menjual rumah. Pergi jauh dari kota demi ego mereka."

"Bahkan setelah putusan sidang hari ini, tak ada yang mau mengurus hak asuh. Hanya menunjukan rasa lega karena mereka resmi cerai."

"Mereka melupakan aku!"

Memang 2 minggu belakangan ini Madara mengajak Sakura untuk belajar dengannya. Bukan karena sesuatu negatif antara Sakura dan Madara, melainkan karena kebimbangan dan rasa putus asa dari Sakura.

Kejadiannya tak disengaja sebenarnya.

Akan tetapi yang diingat Madara adalah ia selalu melihat Sakura selalu melamun dikelasnya. Sebagai seorang guru Madara memberinya sedikit teguran berupa nasihat untuk lebih aware ketika kelasnya.

"Sialan.." Kata Sakura sambil mengusap air mata di wajahnya dengan kasar

Setelah kejadian teguran itu, ketika kelasnya usai Sakura selalu mendekat ke Madara sebelum keluar kelas. Kata yang Madara ingat adalah 'Sensei, nilai perkembanganku dikelas ya'.

Bahkan sering kali murid pinknya itu datang ke kantor guru untuk menanyakan perkembangan atau terkadang membahas hal-hal diluar sekolah. Tentu saja, bukan Madara jika tidak mudah jengkel ketika kegiatannya diganggu.

Sampai dimana Madara mulai serius mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Madara.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Madara berdiri dari sofa setelah melihat jawaban Sakura, berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Madara dan meninggalkan Sakura sebentar. Kalau ditanya, apa yang dilakukan Madara, mudahnya saat ini ia sedang mengganti baju.

Sekitar 5 menit lebih, Madara kembali dengan pakaian formal rapih. Jeans biru yang dipadukan baju turtle neck hitam, dan seperti biasa ia hanya menguncir rambutnya ponytail. Namun ditangannya ada sebuah pakaian lagi yang sepertinya bukan untuknya.

"Sensei? Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura yang bertanya tak langsung ia jawab, Madara menaruh pakaian yang dimana itu adalah jaket kulit coklat dan sebuah long skirt atau rok panjang berwarna biru donker didekat Sakura.

"Kalau tak suka dengan jaketnya, ganti saja hot pants mu dengan rok panjang itu." Kata Madara.

Guru Matematika itu merapihkan kertas jawaban Quiz yang ada dimeja dan mematikan notebooknya sementara karena jadwalnya malam ini sedikit diubah.

"Maksud Sensei menyuruhku memakai ini untuk apa?"

Madara menoleh. "Kau terlalu mengekspos kakimu dengan celana kurang bahan itu."

Sudah kebiasaan, bahwa Sakura terkadang selalu mampir hanya dengan memakai kaos dan hotpants. Entah bagaimana Sakura tak merasa dingin membiarkan kakinya terbuka hanya karena celana kurang bahan itu.

"Eh?"

"Segera pakai. Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan mencari makan malam. Kau bisa memakai kamar yang ada disana untuk tempat menggantinya."

Sakura kaget ketika Madara mengucapkan makan malam. "Sensei..?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Madara.

"Makan malam?"

"Setidaknya saat berjalan berdua nanti, pakaianmu terlihat lebih sopan bersamaku." Madara berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemen dan mengambil sepatu di rak dekat sana.

Sakura menunjukan ekspresi kaget yang tak bisa disembunyikannya.

Madara Sensei.. mengajaknya makan malam?

Madara menengok kearah Sakura dan menghela nafas. "Malah melamun. Apa kubatalkan saja makan malamnya?"

"A-ah! Ja-jangan! Maksudku— iya Sensei! Aku akan berganti pakaian sebentar!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Restoran yang tak jauh dari apartemen Madara menjadi destinasi makan malam. Hanya perlu berjalan sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai ke restoran, tak harus menaiki kendaraan untuk mampir ke sini.

Walau begitu, selama perjalanan, Madara dan Sakura saling diam. Tak ada yang mendahului topik pembicaraan.

Sakura yang sering iseng dan berbuat onar di sekolah malah diam menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah Madara. Dirinya masih dalam suasana tak percaya jika sekarang gurunya mengajak makan malam.

"Sakura."

Dipanggil, Sakura menoleh ke arah Madara yang ada diseberang meja.

"Iya?"

"Habiskan makanannya." Kata Madara.

Black Pepper Steak yang Sakura pesan hanya dimakan sebagian olehnya. Sisanya dimainkan seperti tak bernafsu makan sama sekali saat Madara memperhatikannya.

"Sudah kenyang kok, Sensei." Balas Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipi.

"Aku tahu pikiranmu sedang kacau." Madara berkata sambil menyantap pasta dengan garpu.

"Biarkan perutmu yang kosong seharian ini terisi dahulu."

Memang, kalau soal menebak Madara Sensei terkadang selalu tepat. Sakura memang belum makan apapun siang ini, kecuali sarapan saja tapi itu pun tak dihabiskannya.

"Ha'i.."

Sakura mulai memakan kembali steaknya, begitu juga Madara yang mencoba menghabiskan pasta yang dipesannya.

"Sensei?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Madara tak jadi menyuap lilitan pasta di garpunya

"M-maaf mengganggu makanmu.."

"Tidak apa. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Madara menaikan satu alisnya. "Terima kasih?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Te-terima kasih telah mendengarkan masalahku."

Oh, Sakura kembali membahasnya. Madara memejamkan matanya, dan memasukan pasta yang ada di garpu.

"Aku akan coba membantu muridku sebisa mungkin."

"T-tapi.. Sensei terlalu baik!"

Sakura berdiri tegap dari kursi secara mendadak.

"Aku.. Aku selalu membuat masalah denganmu! Aku terkadang juga tak menunjukan rasa hormat dan sopan santun sekali padamu!"

Atensi restoran yang diisi oleh beberapa pengunjung mengarah kearah Sakura yang berteriak. Memperhatikan keduanya yang mereka anggap sekarang seperti pasangan bertengkar.

"Seenaknya saja meminta ingin belajar bersamamu hanya untuk kabur dari masalah pribadiku.. Itu sungguh keterlaluan!"

Baiklah. Untuk masalah ini, Madara bukan ahlinya untuk berbicara.

Orang-orang yang merupakan tipe pendengar dan selalu memberi solusi di tiap masalah yang didengarnya, jelas itu bukan Madara sama sekali.

Memang, Madara lebih sering menyimak penjelasan informasi dengan baik sebelum membalasnya. Menghindari lawan bicaranya tersinggung adalah hal yang selalu di perhatikan sebelum mulai membuka suara.

Sebijak dan hanya akan berkata seefektif mungkin untuk tidak bertele-tele jika memang orang membutuhkan saran atau sekedar balasannya saja. Istilahnya, to the point.

"Bahkan terakhir kali aku mengatakan dirimu breng—"

"Sudah cukup."

Sakura menghentikan keluh kesalnya ketika Madara mulai berbicara.

Madara menopang pipinya dengan tangan yang ia sandarkan di meja restoran. "Kau ini berisik."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perkataan dan nada bicara Madara menusuk hatinya kali ini. Tangis yang sebenarnya ditahan selama ini serasa ingin meledak saja dalam diri.

"Kesimpulannya. Kau menganggap aku hanya kasihan saja kepadamu, benar?" Lanjut Madara.

"B-bukan.." Jawab Sakura seperti berbisik.

"Berikan jawabanmu yang mudah kumengerti."

"Sensei.."

Ah sial, Sakura merasakan air matanya turun ke pipinya.

"A-aku hanya mau berterima kasih.."

"Itu yang kau ingin sampaikan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Padahal Madara hanya sedikit serius saja, mungkin karena memang karakter suaranya yang berat malah dianggap mengintimdasi. Tapi tak apa, rasa bingungnya pada Sakura setidaknya terjawab sedikit.

Krek!

Madara menggeser kursinya setelah yakin pastanya telah habis disantap.

Srek!

Pria itu duduk disebelah muridnya.

"Sensei?"

"Jangan biarkan air mata selalu membasahi wajahmu ini."

Saat itu juga, rasanya jantung Sakura langsung ingin loncat.

Tubuhnya mendadak beku dan matanya tak bisa henti menatap Madara Sensei yang secara mengejutkan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka memberi ucapan-ucapan motivasi atau saran." Kata Madara.

"Acap kali bahkan orang-orang menganggapku bersifat dingin karenanya."

Setelah Madara merasa bahwa tugasnya untuk menghapus air mata Sakura, kemudian ia berdiri dan mengambil gelas yang berisi minumannya.

Sakura? Masih terpaku pada Madara, tak bisa berkata sama sekali.

"Jika tidak habis tak apa, mungkin lain kali pesan yang lebih kau sukai saja."

Madara mengecek arloji ditangan kirinya. "Sudah jam 9 malam lewat. Kuantar pulang malam ini."

"Aku tunggu di luar restoran jika kau butuh—"

"Sensei!" Sakura memotong ucapan Madara.

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

Gadis remaja itu berdiri dan mengungkapkan bahwa ia tak ingin pulang tanpa menunjukan wajah, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Sakura." Balas Madara.

"Hanya kau yang kupercaya, Madara Sensei."

Kalau seperti ini, sedingin apapun Madara pasti didalam hatinya mulai datang rasa tak nyaman. Terlihat dari tangan pria 30 tahun itu mengepal menahan gejolak dalam hatinya. Akan tetapi sebisa mungkin wajahnya tak menunjukan suasana hati saat ini.

"Kau harus pulang malam ini. Mereka berdua pasti mencarimu."

"Masa bodoh. Mereka cuma memikirkan rasa ego saja."

"Sakura!"

Badan Sakura bergidik, sebuah ketakutan muncul saat Madara meninggikan suaranya tinggi. Pertahanannya untuk tidak kembali menangis hampir roboh ketika tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kuantar pulang, ayo."

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Jengkel, Madara membalikan diri kearah berlawanan dengan Sakura. Entah apa yang dipikirkan muridnya saat ini, baru kali ini Madara kesal namun ia tahan hingga dirinya sendiri merasa aneh dengan percakapan mereka berdua yang terasa—

Intim.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu rasa cemasmu. Tapi seperti yang kubilang."

"Pulanglah. Istirahatkan tubuhmu dahulu."

Sakura benci Madara terus mengatakan itu.

"Kau harus masuk sekolah besok."

Kembali, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi."

"Jika sampai besok mereka tak mengubah sikap mereka—"

"Bawa semua barang-barangmu pergi dari rumah."

Apa yang dimaksud Sensei? Sakura mendadak blank ketika coba mengartikan kalimat yang Madara bilang.

Madara Sensei ingin dirinya pergi dari rumah?

"Pergi jauh dari rumah terkutuk itu."

"Besok kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku."

Madara Sensei ingin pergi—

Tunggu sebentar..

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menoleh kepada Madara.

"Sensei..?"

"..."

"Tapi sebagai catatan, ketika mereka tetap tidak peduli padamu sampai besok." Tambah penjelasan Madara kepada Sakura yang bingung.

"Aku tak ingin di cap sebagai guru yang menculik muridnya di headline koran."

"Sakura?" Madara berbalik badan kembali.

Iris hitamnya melihat Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang menunjukan sisi manisnya. Cairan bening dari mata Emeraldnya membasuh kembali di pipinya yang memerah.

"Terima kasih.. Madara Sensei!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

"Sensei."

"Iya?"

"Apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Plup!

Plup!

Suara pintu tertutup yang khas menjadi pengisi suasana mereka didalam mobil.

Madara mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ia taruh dikantong, memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci dan menyalakan mobil dengan sedikit menginjak pedal gas.

"Boleh."

Sakura tersenyum. "Pakaian yang kau berikan kepadaku ini milik siapa?"

Tangan Madara yang ingin memasukan gigi di persneling tak jadi dilakukannya. Otaknya sedikit loading ketika Sakura mulai menanyakan sesuatu yang tak dikira akan ditanya kepada Madara.

"Punya pacarmu ya?" Tanya Sakura kembali.

"Bukan." Balas Madara.

Mobil akhirnya berjalan ketika Madara kembali mengaktifkan fungsi otaknya untuk melakukan kegiatan mengendarai mobil.

Walau tetap saja ia harus hati-hati menjawab pertanyaan Sakura kali ini yang semakin berani.

"Istrimu?"

"B-bukan." Madara sedikit tersedak ketika mendengar kata 'Istri'.

"Lalu? Apa kau suka crossdress—".

"Hentikan. Aku ini juga manusia, Sakura."

"Hee? Maksud Sensei?"

Bajingan.

Madara benci ketika rasa grogi yang telah lama tak hadir malah kembali datang di saat-saat tak terduga. Bukan, bukan karena Madara kesal atau apapun.

Tapi kenapa grogi ketika bersama Sakura sekarang?

Padahal biasa saja kemarin dan disekolah hari ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang berbeda?

"Itu hadiah." Jawab Madara simpel.

"Hadiah?"

"Aku membelinya untukmu."

Astaga, Madara malah tak bisa fokus melihat jalan didepan. Sakura saat ini menunjukan wajah bingung yang membuatnya terpancing untuk terus melihatnya!

Kalau begini Madara harus terus bicara agar perhatian Sakura teralih.

"Risih melihatmu selalu memakai celana yang kurang bahan seperti tadi. Tidak sopan dipakai untuk suasana umum."

"Kenapa Sensei memangnya? Ini tren modern lho." Jawab Sakura.

"Tetap tak bisa." Tegas Madara.

"Baiklah!" Aku tahu Sensei peduli padaku kok!"

Akhirnya Sakura mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela pintu mobil dan tak lagi melanjutkan pertanyaan anehnya.

Madara mengambil nafas dan memejamkan matanya sebentar, untuk menormalkan suasana fokusnya mengendarai mobil.

"Sensei?"

"Hn?"

"Kalau bilang, aku suka pada Sensei boleh enggak?"

Madara hampir drift dan banting stir setelahnya.

**END.**

* * *

.

.

Selamat tahun baru 2020!

Kembali lagi ke sebuah fic yang sebenarnya iseng dan malah jadi aja karena mood nulis. Ya-sebenarnya ini saya buat untuk seseorang yang spesial.

Siapa orangnya? Rahasia :p

Saya persembahkan hadiah tahun baru ini kepadanya. Semoga ia senang membacanya dan suka dengan fic ini :D

Well, See ya. Ciao!


End file.
